When True Love Prevails
by ash44
Summary: What Happens when your old love comes back as someone else after disappearing for awhile? ALot of twists and turns mild language
1. Default Chapter

I own NOTHING at all it all belongs to JK Rowling and stuff except maybe some characters and the plot to it wait i dont think there is a plot at all lol well this is a good story so please read and review thanks alot lots of love 

As Cho sat down she finally came to concepts in her life: she was in love with her best friend Harry. She didn't know how this love came about but it was there . She never acted funny around him she just knew she was. But her love is forbidden for he claims he is in love with Serentiy. She decided today she needed to forget about him in that way, she needed to get a boyfriend. 

"Hey CC." Harry said sitting in the chair next to her. David was 5'6 feet tall black hair broad shoulders and aqua blue eyes. 

"HeyHair." Cho replied. She was about 5'4 short blonde hair and petite. So David and her looked great next to each other.

"What's wrong girl. Boy troubles?" 

"Yeah you could say that. I need a boyfriend. Hey got any new friends that I don't know about." Cho asked knowing he was cool with the new boy in school who wasn't too bad looking. 

"Yeah I got the perfect guy for you." 

"Who?" She asked hoping it was him. 

"Justin you know the new guy. He asked about you the other day. That's one reason I'm over here the other is well nevermind you'll find out later." He said with a smirk that drove her mad. 

"So where is this Justin guy?" Serenity asked half-heartedly knowing the one guy she wants she can't have. 

As she had finished her sentence she was lifted into the air by some big strong arms. "Right here cutie." Came a husky voice from behind. She turned around after he put her down and noticed he was about 3 inches taller then Harry had more muscles than Harry and had a way better tan thanHarry. He was way cuter than Harry but Harry was Harry and she loved him. But one thing that caught her attention was his emerald eyes that looked so care-free. 

"Well thanks for the flying lessons for the day Justin and nice to meet you I am Cho call me that orCC." She said sticking her tongue out at him. When he stuck his back out she noticed a tongue ring and blushed a lil. She turned and smiled at Harry and he grinned and looked like he wanted to die laughing. 

"So CC well I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime I mean we could first hangout with Harry and his g/f..sorry man she rubs me wrong.. till you feel comfy with me. You know wut I am saying?" He asked with an innocent face plastered to him 

"Harry how about we all go to WW in Hogsmade tomorrow night they r having the foam party there and you know how much fun it was last time. Justin you do know what a foam party is right?" Cho looked at him with an amused expression. 

"Yeah we had one at some club I went to a long time ago. It was awesome we didn't know it would be there so none of us brought our trunks. It was fun though." 

"CC that would be an awesome idea since I haven't been there since Emma and I hooked up. But I am going whether she goes or not." He said matter of factly. 

"Yeah well you better inform her about it you know how she hates being surprised." Cho said with a giggle remembering Serenity's surprise b-day party she had a fit. you two I

"Alright gotta go study for a test I'll see ya'll later." CC said leaving the boys. As she passed Justin she whispered to where only they could hear her. "I She said can't wait to see you in your trunks." with a wink and then left. 

She heard her best friend in the whole world die laughing knowing it was because of the shocked face she had just left their new friend in. *I wish I could have told you 'I can't wait to see you in your trunks'" David said laughing harder and harder. gotten a picture of that.* Cho thought to herself. 

"Justin lemme guess what she just said 'can't wait to see you in your trunks'" Harry said

"Man that was embarassing is she like that all the time?" Justin asked a lil scared. 

"Practically you get used to it though but sometimes she even stills gets me." 

"Yeah man she is awesome how come you didn't go after her instead of serenity?" Justin said some other things but that question was the only thing going through David's head at the moment. Why had he chosen Emma oh yeah because CC was with Mark at the time but thats a different story. 

"Hey if you hurt her I will beat you to a pulp got it." Harry said with a semi-serious tone. " Chill man! I'll never hurt her. I bet she breaks my heart before I even think of hurting her!" Justin said defensively. 

"Hey Harry does CC get embarassed easily?" Justin asked all of a sudden. 

"Not really but she does get embarassed about certain things and those you are going to have to find out yourself. Unless she does something to me too then I will help with whatever plan you are conjering up." Harry said with an evil glint in his eye like sort of knowing that CC would get him soon. 

"Well hey lunch is almost over and I have to run across the school so here is Cho's phone number get all the info about WW from her and I'll set up the reservation for 8:30 under 'Nice Trunks'." Harry finished laughing at his own joke knowing he just upset someone but he didn't care. 

"Very funny very funny laugh all you want my dear friend." Justin called after Harry. 

~~~~~Night Time~~~~ 

Justin paced his room with his phone in his hand wanting to push that last number but never got the nerve too. Finally he gave in and pressed the number 3 on the phone and put it to his ear. ^^Ring Ring Ring^^ 

"Hello is Cho there?" 

"This is she who is this?" 

"I can't believe you forgot me already. I guess I will have to keep my trunks to my self." He said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Justin what are you up to? Oh hey don't answer that just yet I got Harry on the other line and I got to let him go. Hold on a sec." 

"Ok" 

"Thanks" 

**next him line** 

"Its he called"  
"Told you so." 

"Hey can I let you go?" 

"Yeah sure. Love you." 

"I love you too your the best." 

Those were the last words he heard from her that night. Harry sat with the phone in his hand watching it and thinking. 'The only difference is when I say those three words I mean them' He then hung up his phone and crawled into bed for a restless sleep. 

Meanwhile Cho and Justin kept up their convo. 

"Hey I'm back." 

"Thats kool you know you could have talked to Harry and let me go I wouldn't have minded." 

"Yeah but I would have." Cho said teasingly. 

"Oh you would have missed me." He said adding a lil growl to his voice. 

"I missed you so much I can't wait to see you in your trunks." She said with a lil giggle. 

" Who I'm going to wear says anything in there?" He said with a smirk she couldn't see but could hear in his voice. 

"You wouldn't dare?" 

"Oh I do dare darling I do dare. I have no shame in my hang. Since you kind of embarassed me today." 

"Please don't I won't do it again." He then realized nudity embarassed her and he liked it. 

"I won't do it as long as you promise to only dance with me and you can only dance with Harry 2 times. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"So how long have you known Harry?" 

"I have known him 10 years. Yeah since I was 7 or 8 yuppers close to ten years."(for those who do the math I'm supposed to be 12 but I'm 18 in this one kz?) 

"That's kool. Well hey I have to help set out a special party for roomate then I'm going to the mall in hogsmade to get me some new trunks. So I have to go. Hey what time do you want me to meet tomorrow at the witchs paradise hotel?" 

"Umm how about 8 is that ok?" 

"Yeah that's kool i'll be there in my trunks.'' 

"Haha funny." 

"I know. Bye.'' 

"Bye." 

With that they hung up to go to sleep. Justin dreamed endlessly about Cho. While Cho tossed and turned with dreams about Harry. Harry and Cho both had restless nights lately with dreams of each other.

The next day Serenity waited for Justin, Cho, and Harry to all arrive at WW. She was the first one there as usual but that gave her time to think about things like where she knew that look from when she met Justin the other day. All she needed for him to do is one thing then she would have it figured out. She is surprised no-one else has but thats all that matters right now is that she has Harry and Cho don't. She knew Cho liked him thats why she went after him and won him over. She didn't care if it was fair or not but she won anyhow. While she was deep in thought and well in her own little world a pair of string arms came and wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her in the air and tossed her and caught her again. She got many strange looks from people but mostly everyone was laughing. She turned to see her boyfriend Harry. She knew he thought she loved him but she didn't her heart was with someone else, but they didn't know it. Last thing that happened between them two wasn't too good a big fight and well last she heard he took off and loved her but yet hated her and she felt the same about him. 

"Hey you guys." Serenity said and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and holding onto him tightly. Serenity fit almost perfectly in his side. Her long black hair with red streaks in it and her eyes that would change colors at the slightest change of her mood worked almost perfectly with Harry's green eyes. She didn't care though she was making some-ones life hell and thats all that mattered. 

"Hey Serenity how are you?" Cho asked standing really close to Justin a man who she thought she knew. 

"I'm great a lil bored but great. How about we go in? Justin give the reservations please." Serenity said with a slight glint in her eyes like she knew what it was just didn't go in. 

Justin walked up and told the man well whispered to him 'Nice trunks' and blushed immensly. The man looked at him and sniggered and led them to their table for four. 

"So Justin what school did you go to before you came here to Hogwart's?" Serenity asked just to see his reply. 

"Well I went to a school in America called Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. It wasn't in Salem though funny thing it was in Montana in the middle of nowhere. But hey it was home but I like it here better." He glared at Serenity then turned and smiled at Cho. Serenity knew well practically knew who it was at that point. 

"Well let's dance." Cho said and her and Serenity got up to go dance and the boys said they would be there in a minute. 

Serenity and Cho danced wonderfully side by side. Next thing you know Harry goes up to Serenity and Justin next to Cho and they are in speedos dancing like some sort of wild monkeys. The two girls tried to escape but couldn't finally they gave in and died laughing at the situation. Finally the song ended and the boys slipped on their trunks. "Hey nice trunks Justin." Cho said smiling. "It's better than that speedo you were wearing." They both laughed and started to dance together. Justin excused himself and went to get them drinks. Cho sat there for a lil bit before she was grabbed from behind by a strong person. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her brutally. When she opened her eyes she saw who it was. Goyle. She spit in his face and slapped him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone its over now and FOREVER." Goyle didn't like that too much and tightened his grip on her and went in for another kiss when she kicked him right between the legs. Goyle scrunched over letting go of her barely. Cho didn't get far off before her ankles were grabbed and she was pulled down to the ground. Goyle got on top of her and slapped her in the face, "You stupid lil bitch you will pay for that." He said reaching to rip off her shirt. Next thing Cho felt was some-one lifting Goyle off of her and Harry helping her up. "Leave her alone you lil bastard." Justin said hitting him across the face. "Stay out of this newbie." Goyle said. Justin socked him one more time and glared at him evilly. That's when she realized who it was she was postive of it now, Serenity smiled to herself satisfactorily. She gasped loudly and he turned to her. She gave him a knowing look and he shook his head like don't say a word and glared at her. 

Justin picked up Cho and carried her back to the carriages. Harry, Serenity, Cho and Justin sat in silence. Justin stroked Cho's hair and held her tightly and protectively. Serenity laid her head on Harry's lap and stared at Justin. Knowing who he was and why he didn't like her. He was the only person that she cared if they liked her or not because that was the only guy she truly loved with all her heart and soul. Cho looked at her and knew that she knew something but ignored it and drifted to sleep.


	2. A Lil Love

Sorry about the wait everyone I have been busy with school and my comp lost it and I went into the hospital I will be updating alot more so please keep on and thanks to those reviewers and I don't own anything well some things that u wont recognize so yeah thanks.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~

****

Next thing cho knew she was in her warm cozzy bed in the ravenclaw common room. She looked around.And wondered who carried her in! then the thought occured to her. Harry probally used a summoing charm by flying in through the window like he always did and summonded me! He had always been the most caring person she knew and creative. But she was with Justin now and she had to concentrate on that!

Serenity waited for Justin to come back in the common room. She was halfway asleep when she heard the portrait open. 

"I have been waiting for you." She said. "I know who you are." 

"No you don't. You have no clue who I am or what I am." Justin said with an evil look in his eyes she knew all too well. 

"Do you wanna know why I did what I did? Huh aren't you the least bit curious?" She said stepping closer to him not giving into his well known glare. 

"I know what you did and I don't care why you did it." He said starting to walk off. "But I haven't forgotten about you. You hurt me more than you realized. But now you are with _HIM _someone who I thought you hated. But I guess not." 

"I don't love him you fool. I loved you well the old you. I loved the way you looked at me. Your dad told me you were to be married to some lil nitwit and that you would never disobey him. I wanted you forever and I have never forgotten about you. When I kiss HIM I think about you and only you. I will let you think about that for now and when you grow the balls to tell everyone who you really are then I will be more satisfied." Serenity said and left a stunned looking Justin behind. 

Meanwhile Harry was sitting there thinking about tonights events. He always wanted to be the one with Cho when she woke up. He thought he would go through her window but was afraid Justin was there. He thought he knew him from somewhere but wasn't for sure. He wrote Cho a letter and sent her a rose with it.

****

Cho was not sleeping she was thinking about Harry looking out her window but at the same time feeling guilty about Justin! He saved her! well from that freak Goyle! And all she could do was thinking about Harry! And Serenity! She couldn't just steel Harry from Serenity! She was her friend. Cho was pondering these things when she saw Hedwig fly beautifully by her window with a rose! "probally 4 Serenity!" cho thought sadly. Then hedwig turn around and her wings flashed in the moonlight. it came swooping towards her window she opened the window wide and hedwig flew in (k people hedwig is a boy in this story) he placed the letter on the bench by the window. Then fultered over to wingmid and they snuggled. I hope thats me and harry someday! chgo thought when she opened the letter and it said

"My dearest Cho I wish I could have been the one to hold you when you were in need. But Justin was there for you and everything I still wish I could have been the one you ran too the one u held onto the one you kissed goodnight (hehe i know its a song). Well baby girl you know I will always be there for you and everything. Well I will talk to you later and I hoped the rose cheered you up. Love Always Harry." 

Cho stared in bewilderment at the letter. She didn't know that Harry had felt that way about her and everything she felt the same way and wrote him a letter back telling him she was fine and thanks for the letter and the rose and she wished that Justin wasn't there so she could have clasped onto him instead of a stranger who seemed oddly familiar. The she wrote one to Justin thanking him for taking care of her when she needed him and that she will talk to him later that day. 

When Justin got the letter him and Serenity were having another fight about the past. "Ren ren you knwo I loved you and I still do. But things have changed." Like your hair and your eyes and your attitude. D-Justin why on earth did you do this. You left when I needed you the most. When we needed you the most. They are dead. Died like after 2 weeks you left. I needed you they didn't get to know you. Did you dad make you run huh why?" Justin sat there with her in his arms and let her cry before he spoke.....

****

" Its hard to explain..........I just can't but ren......your going to have to belive me! I love you and only you! I promise and everytime i'm with cho it kills me cause all i want is you!" justin said then surprisingly a tear trickled down his cheek. They sat there there whole night. All 4 of them wondering about there true love and about there fake g/f or b/f and how hard it would be to hurt them. Everyone tossed and turned. Cho sat up and made a desison! She was going to write harry back! now even if he did get it untill the morning. She got up pulled on her night robe then pulled out a quil and began................. 

****

My Dearest Harry, 

****

I never knew you felt this way!!!! Justin kept me warm and sercure but i wish it wasn't a strangers arms that saved me held me! I wish it was you the one I have spent every year with since I was a young girl. But strangly i couldn't help but feeling like it wasn't a strangers arms around me! Like that those pale cheeks had flashed a grin at me before! those strong arms had gripped mine! Why was i feeling this! Anywhos harry.............I hope to speak with you tomorrow or judging by the time today. 

****

Love 4eva, 

****

Cho or CC 

****

P.S I loved the rose! thank you! 

****

Serenity could sleep either............what was she going to do about harry! And Justin she would die knowing she was wrapped around Harry while her true love held Cho!!!!!!

Serenity stayed up all night in her common room thinking about Justin. Finally he came in. "When you going to tell them." She asked not even to bother looking up. "What does it matter to you?" He asked sitting an a chair staring at the same fire. "Because I love you. And I don't want to be with Harry. It pangs me to see u with the girl he loves and the man I love sitting there holding each other. Look at me and tell me you dont love me anymore." She said looking directly at him as he sat looking at her. He stared into her eyes they were clear blue meaning she was serious so he didn't fuck around. "Serenity I can't lie. I still love you with everything in my soul." He said without even flinching saying what she wanted to hear. She got up and said. "We have a problem. I'm with Harry and your with Cho. I am breaking it off with him tonight. I wont tell him why but I am just gonna say that I don't want him anymore." Justin grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. "I would kiss you right now but I aint a cheater I will wait till afterwards." He said turning to his dorm so he could write Cho her letter. Serenity went to her dorm to write Harry his letter. She knew he would be a little disappointed but happy that he got ot be with Cho. And she hoped Justin would reveal the real him.

****

cho was sitting at her famous bench agian looking out her window reading a muggle book called Guest of War Triolgy! Magic books were soooooooo much better cho thought but! cho read it was harder to read Guest of war and it was her parents that gave it to her and they can't really buy magic stuff. So its all good! they sent me money so i'll chsange it into knuts, sickles and galleons then buy a new book!

As Cho was sitting there thinking Justin walked up to her and sat next to her. She smiled and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't see his normal eye color there. What she did see was a pair of steel grey eyes. 

"Justin, what's wrong? Why are your eyes gray?" Cho asked looking at him intently. 

"Cho. There are some things I need to tell you. But first promise you wont run out on me." Justin looked at her and she shook her head as a promise to him. "Well first of all my name isn't Justin. I used that name as a cover up. I lost my true love well who I thought was my true love, because of my dad. He told her that I was betrothed to someone and that I would never disobey him. Well I did and ran-away after she dumped me and started to go out with my worst enemy. I lived with my aunt the past year. Dumbledore said I could come back and have everything back to normal except my name. Only him the proffessors, Serenity and you know now." Cho stared at him in disbelief when he said Serenity's name. 

"Just-well whoever you are. I thought she rubbed you wrong. How does she know. I know that you two are in the same house and everything but how does she know." She asked looking at him questioningly. 

"Cho the reason she knows is that she is the one who figured it out. She is my true love. She saw through everything. The contacts the hair color everything. I said she rubbed me wrong that way no-one else would catch on but she knew that night for sure at the club." 

"But wait the only person Serenity has went out with was Harry, and Draco." Cho gasped as she realized that it was Draco. 

"Its ok Cho. I have changed. My father told her I was betrothed because she is anti-deatheater and I was refusing the dark mark. He thought the only way to get me to get it was to hurt the only person I loved. So he did. I left because she dated Potter the one man you love. Cho I came here to tell you that it's over. I don't know what we had but I am going back to my love and back to my oldself. Oh and a word fo advice go for Potter he likes you alot. Serenity has already let him go." Draco said then muttered 'reveal-o' and his brown hair turned back to its whitish-blonde hair and he loved being able to see who he was again. 

"Cho I hope we can still be friends." He said sticking his tongue out at her. "Oh and I had gotten this tongue ring for Serenity. I guess she isnt the only one with that fetish." 

"Draco we can still be friends. Now I gotta go talk to Potter and get him to get a tongue ring." 

The two new friends walked down to find their true loves. Draco went down to the dungeons, and Cho walked up to the Gryffindor tower. 

As soon as Draco turned the corner he found Serenity with her back to him. He walked up behind her and whispered. "I love you Serenity and always will." She turned around and smiled then her face turned into pure shock and horror. Draco turned around and stood infront of Serenity protectively............. 

Meanwhile Cho found Harry leaving the portrait and went and hugged him. 

"Harry, I love you." He looked at her amazed but then said. "I love you too Cho." He leaned in for a kiss when they heard a scream


	3. Joes Shrimp Shack and Surprises

Hey thanks for the review that I got all well if it was only one. I am keeping this up just for you dancr4eva. Well thanks anyways and I don't own anything except for something and even then I have them shared with the co-writers of this story. Cho and Lavander thats why this is soo confusing. LOL all wells I will ttyl. 

********************************************************************************

****

"OMG!!!!! I'd know that scream anywhere! its Ren!!!!!!!" cho yelled as she turned around and bagan to run grabbing harry arm and pulling him along. " REN, REN!!!!!! where r u REN!" harry and cho screamed! "stay back! don't come there soemthing down here! stay where u r!" Draco screamed loudly! Harry grabed cho "CC stop! Draco said to stop!" harry said reasuringly. "no! Harry i love u but REN is one of my bestest friends! I don't care what kind of danger i'll have to face! i'm not leaving my best friend! and new friend!" cho yelled as she shook harry off and started to run agian. Harry followed when they got there they stopped

****

Cho fainted for like to seconds! Harry almost made a heart attack! Cho's mouth dropped harry looked it straight in the eye! he was used to danger but this! this! Ren was stuck in one spot! Draco was covering her. staring at the thing shaking his head. the creature started to evance towards them. Ren screaming draco yelled, "father don't! don't hurt her! don't hurt me!!!!! I love her dad!" the creature was draco's FATHER! but he had turned himself into a into a beast! the animal roared and continued to walk. Finally cho got a hold of hersalf and pulled out her wand! then muttered a spell quickly. they animal froze. "It will only work for about 5 minutes! we need to think of a plan and fast!" cho said "right!" they all agreed. "so this is how much your father doesn't want uys to be together!" serenity stated "ya!" draco agreed. they all exchanged ideas. Then cobined them they finished the plan just in time. the plan was.............

"Listen everyone we all need to put the body bind curse on him @ once then we will take away his wand and silence him. We can then use a spell to tie him up so he can't escape. Then while 3 of us are watching him the other will run and get Dumbledore." Serenity finished speaking and everyone looked @ her in bewilderment then shook their heads in agreement. 

Cho stepped up and said, "I'll go and get Dumbledore." 

Lucius started to squirm and he went to turn around and all four of them yelled "Petrificus Totalus" and the man fell to the floor. Draco grabbed his wand out of his hand. Serenity and Harry yelled "Silencio" so no one could hear him at all. They conjured up ropes and tied Lucius up. 

Cho started to leave but then Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her around and kissed her long and passionately and then spoke, "Be careful I love you." Cho was near tears but didn't have time to rejoice in what Harry had just said for she had to find Dumbledore. 

When Cho arrived with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape at her heels everyone was pleased to see her. 

Harry ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and wouldn't let her go. 

Cho then asked, "Harry did you mean it or was it just a moment type thing?" 

Harry looked at her and said......

****

"CC...............I do love you I made that very clear didn't I? or so i thought. I don't think i would say be careful in everyday life. But today a life theartaning thing happened so thats y i said be careful. so mayb it was a moment thing but not completly because i do love you and my feelings for u r strong and i don't want you to get hurt!" harry responded."i love me 2!" Cho repiled happily then smiled soooooo widely! wrapped harry in a warm hug. "thanks......." she whispered "and i love you!" cho continued to say. They held each other for the longest time. Meanwhile Draco was looking at his father being dragged away to Azkaban. "I'm so sorry that your father has to go to that horrible place darco!" Serenity said as she hugged Draco. "Why on earth r u feeling sorry! He was trying to hurt u the girl or women i love! and i won't stand 4 that! he also cause me the most pain by taking you away from me and lieing! i won't take any of those things and wrost of all!!!!! hes a death eater! a supporter of you-know-who! thats horrible! so off he goes to Azkaban! and i give him my blessings!" draco stated firmly. "alright! but still hes your father!" serenity argued "no serenity! i want him to be there so he can't hurt anymore innocent people!" draco replied strongly "okay! so i guess u got what you wanted now lets stop this bad talk and lets go talk to the new love birds!" Serenity suggested. Serenity and draco walked off towards cho and harry hand in hand. "soooooooo that was interessting!" cho stated "ya.........." they all agreed with a laugh. "sooooooo do you want to go on a double date agian? although this time everyones with the right pearson!?" chp continued to ask. "sounds great!" harry stated "cool beaners!" serenity exclaimed with a laugh. "i'm in! but where to go?!" draco said. "how about......................." serenity started

"we all go to....ummmm...lets see. Someplace nice and elegant. OK nevermind i forgot who i was talking too well mostly me. Do yall wanna go muggle this time?" Serenity asked and everyone shook their head yes. "OK well I know this KARAZY place its seafood. It called Jose's Shrimp Hut. Its awesome you can stick your head through this whole in the table. Well the waitor told me it was for the trash bucket but I got this awesome picture of my head through it. Anyways since Cho's birthday is tonight we all go." 

When Serenity had Cho separated she told her. "Be prepared they will get you and make u do KARAZY stuff for your birthday." Serenity laughed and ran off. 

****

"o yes! funny! funny! I don't mind anyway!" cho called after her! Then harry grabbed her around the waist "so!" harry started "what do u want for your birthday?!" he fiished in a sudeucive(sorry can't spell) tone. cho turned around. "you!" she said as she kissed him just then hermione whriled around the corner. Looking shooked! "herm!!!!!" cho and harry said as they turned around quickly. " we've......"they started but Hermione cut in "ya! ya! i know your in love u found one another! i've read the story! i'm happy for u really! so whens the wedding?" hermione stated "hermione!" the both yelled! of course Serenity and Draco show up at that excat moment! Hermione started to look scared. Then as everyone could excpect Serenity opened her mouth and said............

"oh, it's you....." Serenity said giving Hermonie a disgusted look. "now, i want to leave Cho on a happy note on her birthday so please GET OUT!" she continued. "what? am i not allowed to wish my friend happy birthday?" Hermonie said, looking to Cho for support, which Cho looked away. "Not when i'm here" Serenity said. Hermonie, looking at last defeted, slowly walked out of the room. "Well, now that that filth bag is out of here, are you two ready to go out to dinner now?" Serenity said once hermonie had cleared well out of the way. "yep! this is going to be the best birthday ever!" said Cho with a giggle as she planted another kiss on harry's lips. the foursome left the room and made they're way down stairs. On the way they bumped into none other than.........  
**Lavender! "who is that?" cho whispered into Serenity's ear "dunno, my guess is new kid!" serenity replied "right!" cho agreed "hi!" Lavender said in a friendly voice. " hi! I** **am Cho call me that or CC!!!!! I'm Ravenclaw the smartest bestest house and i plan on marring harry! my Love!!!!!!!" cho replied hyperly "Okay.......sure........i'm Lavender call me Lav or whatever you can think of in your smart Ravenclaw brain of yours! and is this harry harry potter!?" Lavender responded " haha! clever! and well yes! he is! but he's mine all mine! *evil laugh* so ya this is Serenity! or Ren either way!" cho said with another laugh " yes! this is me!" serenity stated " cool cool!" lavender repiled. Then harry and Ron came running. "CC! CC! wait!!!!!" harry was calling! "ya!" cho said turning around "this is harry!" cho whipered into Lavender's ear! Lavender nodded her head "whats up?" ren asked "i was wondering what shirt she wants me 2 wear!? and if ron could come if she finds him a date." harry repiled to serenity "awwwwwww harry warry needs me to pick him a shirt! just joking! well i could look into it! i'll talk to some of my friends!" cho said. Lavender lened towards Serenity and whispered in her ear. "is that red head ron?" she asked. Serenity nodded. Then Lavender said to both serenity and cho "he's hot!" Then there was this time when in a cartoon a light bulb would appear. "Wait I have an idea!" cho said "who?" harry and Ron asked "Lavender shes new! I just met her!" cho stated " o.....ummmmm.....sure.........." ron repiled "nice to meet you! i'm in Gryffindor!" ron finished "me 2! and i'm Lavender!" Lavender said. "well thats settled and if you don't mind we have to beautify!" serenity said laughing. "k bye!" ron and harry repiled. Then cho and harry kissed! again! with that they ran off towards the prefects washroom!**

Serenity went into her common room and saw Draco waiting for her. She went over there and gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Hi baby. What's up? You coming tonight?" 

"Hey sweety, not much just waiting on yall to get ready we have like 30 minutes before we have to leave for Jose's you know how they get when people are late for their reservations. I was late once and had to play batman and robin around the place." 

Serenity laughed and ran up to her room and came back down like 15 minutes later. 

She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a halter top orange shirt with a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had 2 strands hanging in her face. Draco stared at her in aww and couldnt believe what he saw. Serenity was in the same trance, Draco was wearing a tight blue shirt that defined his muscles and a pair of black pants with black shoes. His hair hung loosely around his face. 

"Wow baby you look awesome." Draco said and went and kissed her then wiped the gloss off of his face. 

"So do you c'mon they are waiting for us." She grabbed his hand and left the common room to the main entrance of the school where they found Cho, Harry, Ron and their new friend Lavendar. (sorry if i mispelt your name I love you) Cho and Harry both had on matching shirts. They were red and yellow striped and they both had on blue jeans. Harry had on a pair of Doc Martens where Cho had on a pair of red flip flops with rhinestones on the straps. Ron was wearing a red shirt and a pair of khaki pants with his shoes matching Harry's except for the strings. Ron's were red his changed to match his outfit whenever he wore those shoes. Lavendar was wearing a baby pink shirt that said "Angel" across the front and "Devil" across the back. She wore a pair of black capris that fit her body well and a pair pink flip flops. 

"Wow everyone looks good." Serenity said. 

"Wheres Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Well she aint coming b/c I don't like her and since I arranged it she is staying." Serenity said with out one bit of it being kindness. 

"Ok." Ron said cowering back next to Lavendar. 

Draco cut in "Alright everyone lets get going." 

They took a port key to the place and walked in. "I have a table reserved for 'Nice trunks'." Serenity said and smiled. 

All but Ron and Lavendar laughed, because they didn't know wut was going on. 

They went to their table and ordered. They started talking excitedly to one another then they heard an announcement. "Will Cho please come up here." Cho looked worried but headed up there. "Today is her b-day and we are here to soully embarass her. Bring out the sombrero." Serenity laughed as Cho had to stand up on a table and danced to "Achy Breaky Heart"

"wow! that was some pretty sexy dancing there cho!" Harry said to Cho as soon as she got back off the stage. Cho's face was beet red and and she was giggling hystracally! "yeah, You better like it i've been practising in front of the mirrior for a month!" Cho joked. Mean while, Lavender and Ron were deep in conversation, apparently talking about Quidditch. "well, they seem to be getting along well!" Serenity said pointing to them. Draco came over to Seremity " Hey babe! I was wondering if we could go over there and talk a little." draco suggested "ummmmmmmm sure hun! i just need to talk to cho for one more uno!" serenity repiled "okay sure!" draco agreed and walked over to the corner. serenity pulled cho away "hey CC i have some adivce for ya!" serenity said "ummmmm alriting! shoot!" cho agreed 'okay its about harry! a) this will sound stupid but he's lost a lot u know Sirius, his mom and dad preatty much Hermione who was like one of his bestest friends. So just think before u act okay?" serenity finished "okay......sure......"cho responded not having a clue what she meant,. "good and b) its your birthday so stop being so prudish and have some fun!" serenity finished and the two laughed there heads off! then cho said in her whorish voice "Hun! you've only saw me get started back in the trian with goyle for truth or dare wasn't even half way! why else would Goyle wnat me so bad!" they both laughed and serenity was all "prow! jkz!" They both ran off to their boys. Meanwhile Lavender was talking to ron! "so for once harry and his friends haven't set me up with lets just say not my type." ron said. Lavender smiled. "You know Lavender your really preatty. And i like you a lot!" ron stated. Lavender blush and hung her head down and a peice of hair fell in her face. She slowly raised her head both of their eyes sparkling. They lended towards one another. Ron reached his hand out towards lavender. And brushed the hair away with 2 fingers. Fathur and farther they lended towards one another and then.........they kissed soft and nicely. when they pulled away they both smiled and leaned in for another one. Back with Serenity and Draco. They were telling jokes. And laughing. Together they looked over at Ron and lavender "wow! look at them! I wonder if there lips are stuck premanatly like that?" serenity joked "ya!" draco agreed they then turned agian over to Harry and cho. "Ya! well there not the only ones!" draco stated. They both laughed "I don't think thats the only thing that will get stuck looks like there tongues in the action!" serenity joked they almost killed one another from jokes. "ummmmmmm...Ren lets be serious now...I was beginning to wonder......we love one another correct?" serenity nodded then draco continued, "well i was beginning to wonder....you know that now that Voldermort is back and stuff? And you know how my dream is to work in the ministry or in a semi or large corperation? well soon I won't be able to get jobs! I mean.........With the history of my father and such. I know i'm not like him but they all won't know that. And well there going to start putting close watchs on Relatives of Death Eaters so there for.............I'll probally be the first they call the world will hate me! but will you?" draco finished. serenity's mouth hung open! "Of course! Draco I love you! I swear when i say i would die for you! and you also know I dont' care what other people think! they can think Your lower then slim and so am I because i love you but who cares! we both have inherited our parents gold! I haven't told you but i have a shop in honeydukes rented I just have to open it! So never you mind! I loev you ! and I Love you somemore and if you don't understand that then I'll die trying to make you understand!" serenity repiled to Draco's claim! "i belive you don't go too far now! I love you Serenity! now lets join our friends in their new found sport!" draco said with a laugh. Serenity nodded her head and off they went!


End file.
